homestuckroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rufioh Nitram
- Normal ▾= - Normal= - Openbound= - Homosuck= }} - Dream ▾= - Prospit= - God Tier= }} - Dead ▾= - Ghost= }} }} |imagewidth = 125 |caption = oh, hey doll... you were gone a crazy long t1me... |title = Rogue of Breath |age = Possibly 9 solar sweeps/19 earth years (Spent Beforan 3 solar sweeps, 6 1/2 earth years, in the session before dying) |screenname = non-canon: ariseThespian |modus = Fiduspawn ball |rave = none |specibus = Swordkind |style = no cap1tal1zat1on except for EMPHAS1S... replaces "i" with 1... uses ell1pses frequently... followed by a space, and always in threes. Calls all girls "doll." Says "bangarang" when excited. Censors self when using profanity (e.g: "crazy sh*t.") Uses braces in emotes to represent his horns, e.g: }:) |planet = Land of Sand and Zephyr |likes = He enjoys "troll anime," card games, and other hobbies of the "Lost Weeaboos," the group he joined upon fleeing to the woods. |hates = |music = Bronze Rebel ♫ The Brave and the Bronze ♫ (To be released) |relations = The Summoner - Post-scratch self Tavros Nitram - Descendant Damara Megido - Matesprit (ex) Horuss Zahhak - Matesprit }} Biography Much like his dancestor Tavros, Rufioh is a fan of Fiduspawn. According to Meenah, he was born with his wings (or rather, sprouted them upon 'puperty' [sic-->inserted after a quoted word or passage, indicates that the quoted matter has been transcribed exactly as found in the source text] i.e. pupation.) Rufioh calls himself a m*tant for it, and according to Aranea, he was an outcast due to it as well. For these reasons, Rufioh admits that he does not have high self-esteem, or not nearly as high as those around him think he does. To avoid the unwanted and negative attention, he went to live in the wooden village, with tree huts and rope ladders, with people who would accept him, known as the "Lost Weeaboos". Or as Rufioh put it, he followed his lusus into the woods instead, where he met Damara and presumably Horuss as well. He was romantically linked with Damara, as well as Horuss at the same time (albeit in secret). Finally, Rufioh broke off the matespritship with Damara, who eventually turned to tormenting him. Rufioh mentions to Meenah one instance in his matespritship with Damara where she left him unable to walk or move, and was so injured that Horuss had to build him a temporary mechanical body (shaped like a horse). When asked about how he got his normal body back, Rufioh mentions that it involved Horuss kissing his head back to life, probably stand1ng on some mounta1n. Interestingly, despite his own admitted lack of bravery, Aranea mentions he was the most romantically successful of their team (an anti-Cronus) and also the most liked of their team (an anti-her). Meenah even goes as far as to say he was the only one who was ever even close to being cool. }} Outfits Rufioh Nitram (Horsebot).png Rufioh Nitrom (Sailor Moon).png Rufioh Nitram.png File:Rufio_(Alternate_costume).png